Lost Conscience
by Wiccan Blade
Summary: When Bakura sends his conscience to the shadow realm things get a little out of hand. And when did Ryou start watching WWF Wrestling?


I wrote this little one-shot in hopes of gaining some ideas for the other two stories I have to finish; as my muse has completely abandoned me and I have no way of getting the inspiration I need to finish the others. I have been making very slow progress on them and hope to get another chapter up on each since I'm on summer break for now. But, it all depends on if I can get ideas as to what should happen next. If any of you reviewers have any ideas of what should happen in either Trapped without Sight or Without a Voice; please tell me, I need ideas badly. (Note: I won't have internet until July unless I stay at my dad's a lot.)

Lost Conscience

Bakura was tired, he decided that in order to rid himself of the constant nagging in his mind, he'd banish his conscience to the Shadow Realm before he and Ryou went to the game shop. When they walked in, Ryou had an evil, sadistic look on his face that did not go unnoticed by Yami.

"Hey Ryou, how's it going?" Yami asked.

"Fine, where's Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"He's in the kitchen." Came Yami's answer.

"I think I'll go see him." Ryou said before going into the kitchen.

As soon as Ryou was out of the room, Yami grabbed Bakura's shirt collar and yelled,

            "What did you do to him?!"

            "I didn't do anything to him, what's gotten into you pharaoh?!" Bakura said quickly.

            "Then why does Ryou have a sadistic look on his face?!" Yami asked.

"Whoa, you mean he's looking and acting more like me?! Cool" Bakura stated enthusiastically.

At that point, he was hit from behind by something hard and metal; knocking him unconscious. Yami looked to see Ryou standing behind Bakura holding a frying pan.

            "He, he, there's only room in this world for one sadistic bastard." Ryou stated.

            "Um Ryou, where's Yugi?" Yami asked nervously.

            "Oh, don't you worry pharaoh; he's still in the kitchen." Ryou answered.

            "He better be conscious." Yami muttered before going to the kitchen to check on Yugi.

When Yami walked into the kitchen, he saw that Yugi was cooking something for lunch, and he was still conscious. Yami sighed in relief.

            "Yugi, I'm glad to see you're still conscious." Yami said as he walked up behind Yugi.

            "Why wouldn't I be conscious Yami?" Yugi asked, testing the food.

            "Something's up with Ryou, he's acting more and more like Bakura." Yami answered.

            "You noticed that to?" Yugi asked.

            "Yes…and I'm eager to find out what happened." Yami answered hesitatingly.

            "Maybe Ryou's just in a bad mood." Yugi suggested

"I don't think so Yugi, not even on a bad day could Ryou look that sadistic." Yami commented.

"Yami, you still haven't answered my question, why wouldn't I be conscious?" Yugi asked again.

"Because Ryou hit Bakura in the head with a frying pan and knocked him unconscious." Yami explained.

"WHAT?! Ryou wouldn't even have the guts to do that on a bad day! Something is definitely off about him that's for sure." Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's find out what, I hear Bakura groaning, he must be rejoining the world of the living; let's go." Yami said, leading Yugi out of the kitchen.

Yami and Yugi walked out into the shop and found Bakura sitting on the floor rubbing his head and groaning in pain.

"Ow, did anyone get the license plate of that steam roller that ran me over?" Bakura mumbled to himself.

Yami heard Bakura as he stepped into the shop and answered Bakura,

"No, because steam rollers can't come into the shop unless they plan on plowing it down. I hear that frying pans have a tendency to take flight though; of course that's with the help of your light who for some reason thinks that he watches WWF wrestling on a regular basis."

Meanwhile, Ryou's sitting in the living room watching wrestling and constantly yelling at them because they are not sending their opponents to the Shadow Realm.

"Um Yami, do you think Ryou knows that not all people can send opponents to the Shadow Realm; including him?" Yugi asked.

            "Personally Yugi, I don't think Ryou's in his right mind." Yami answered.

            "Oh, okay, are we gonna question Bakura now?" Yugi asked.

"Yes Yugi, that sounds like a good idea." Yami answered, hauling Bakura to his feet and tying him to a chair.

"Um, Pharaoh, don't you think that this is overdoing it a little?" Bakura asked flatly.

"No, not when I intend on getting answers from you as to what you did to Ryou." Yami answered with a smirk.

"Um, well, it's really no biggie; I just sent my conscious to the shadow realm; though I can't understand why it's still nagging me." Bakura stated nonchalantly.

"You idiot!! You sent Ryou's conscious to the shadow realm, not your own! That's why you can still hear it nagging you and saying what a stupid move it was to do that!!" Yami yelled.

"Keep it down in there! I'm trying to watch wrestling!" Ryou yelled as he threw a bowl of popcorn across the room.

"You know, that's exactly what it's saying pharaoh, how'd you know?" Bakura asked, getting off topic.

"Oooh never mind, we have to get Ryou's conscious back; you will stay tied to the chair until we get back!" Yami stated, trying to find anything they'd need before going into the shadow realm.

Just then, the game shop door opened and Malik and Ishtar entered. When they saw Bakura tied to a chair they asked,

            "Uh, what's going on; why is Bakura tied to a chair?"

"Because he stupidly banished Ryou's conscience to the shadow realm." Yami answered with a growl.

"Oh, is that why Ryou's watching wrestling and yelling about the shadow realm?" Malik stated, with a smirk; he found the situation about as entertaining as his yami did.

"It's not funny!" Yami yelled before knocking both Malik and Ishtar unconscious with a frying pan that magically appeared in his hand.

"Yami, don't you think you went too far with knocking those two out?" Yugi asked shyly.

"No! Now Bakura, where did you banish the conscience to?" Yami answered Yugi before asking Bakura his question.

"To the only part where there's a little light off to the eastern quadrant." Bakura answered nonchalantly.

Yami's mouth dropped; "Why did you send it there of all places?" He asked shocked.

"I thought it was my own conscience, remember?!" Bakura yelled, getting fed up with everything that's happened so far. Well, that is, before Ryou entered the kitchen and knocked Bakura out with a frying pan again saying, "You mind, I'm trying to watch wrestling!"

Yami looked at Yugi, "Let's go; we have to get his conscience back and fast."

With Yugi's agreement they entered the shadow realm in hopes of finding Ryou's lost conscience when they met up with the Dark Magician.

            "Hello master, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked once he saw them.

            "Yeah, did you happen to see a lost conscience floating around in the east quadrant?" Yami asked.

"Actually, yes I did, I picked it up and brought it with me as the shadow realm is no place for a conscience like this." Dark answered, holding it out to Yami.

"Can I have that Dark? It happens to be Ryou's conscience and it's very crucial that we get it back to him, and soon; he's been watching wrestling for the past two days." Yami pleaded.

"Sure, anything to help out my master." Dark stated, handing it over to Yami.

As soon as Yami had it, they raced back to the game shop where Ishtar, Malik, and Bakura had all regained consciousness and were looking for revenge. Yami quickly returned Ryou's conscience and everything almost immediately went back into order. Once Ryou saw what he was watching he asked what was going on and the others filled in a blushing Ryou on all the things that he did and he apologized to Bakura for knocking him out so many times, refusing to look at him. Bakura of course forgave him and they all returned home and went about their business. Yami returned upstairs to his and Yugi's room and fell asleep; finally relieving himself of all the stress he had been feeling. Yugi just shook his head and changed the channel on the TV to Dragonball Z.

**The End**


End file.
